1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tactile sense presentation device presenting a tactile sense to a human body using static electricity and the method of driving a tactile sense presentation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The background technology of the present invention is a tactile sense presenting technology presenting a tactile sense to a human body through vibrations of an attractive force due to static electricity and being capable of presenting a local tactile sense. In “H. Haga et al., “Electrostatic Tactile Display Using Beat Phenomenon of Voltage Waveforms,” SID 2014 Digest, pp. 623-626 (2014)”, such a tactile sense presenting technology is disclosed. More specifically, in a tactile sense presentation device, X electrodes are arranged in parallel with the longer side of a support substrate having a rectangular shape, and Y electrodes are arranged in parallel with the shorter side of the support substrate. Then, an AC (Alternate Current) voltage signal of 1000 Hz is applied to the X electrodes from a first AC voltage signal source, and an AC voltage signal of 1240 Hz is applied to the Y electrodes from a second AC voltage signal source. As a result, a texture sense is presented to an area in which the electrodes having AC voltage signals applied thereto intersect with each other. The area in which the texture sense is presented is set as a target area. In the target area, an electric beat vibration of 240 Hz is generated. When a user slides a finger or the like on the surface of the target area, an electrostatic force due to a beat vibration generates a frictional force between the skin and the surface of the target area. A user can perceive the frictional force as a texture sense.
At this time, in an area (hereinafter, referred to as a single signal area) in which an AC voltage signal is applied to only one of the X electrode and the Y electrode, no texture sense is presented. The reason for this is that the frequency of a vibration occurring in the single signal area is beyond the range of frequencies that can be perceived by a person as a texture sense. According to the characteristics described above, a conventional technology presents a texture sense only to the target area, in other words, is capable of giving a local tactile sense presentation.